One Thing
by Mironicka
Summary: Besides wanting to be the leader of the wolf pack, Kouga wanted the love and affection of the strange girl Kagome, the only person who even stood up to him. Can he convice her to love him? KouKag
1. Wolf Desire

**One Thing**

**1) Wolf Desires**

_Somewhere in the forest..._

"Kouga...Kouga" A seductive voice called out to the handsome wolf demon.

Kouga turned his head and looked over his shoulder. No one was behind him. He paused for a moment hoping someone was calling from far behind him and not his imagination again. Finally giving up on waiting Kouga turned back to the path before him and toke one step forward before immediately stopping.

"Kouga didn't you hear me call you?" A young woman wearing a beautiful white kimono with pink flowers dotting the rim of it stood before him.

She had long wavy raven colored hair that flowed a little down her back. She also had the most beautiful dark chocolate eyes he ever seen.

Kouga trembled slightly. "Y-yes." He answered as she began walking towards him.

Kouga's eyes fell from the girls face to her form. The kimono complemented her well and Kouga found himself in a trance as he watched her hips move in a rhythm to an unheard beat of music. The fabric of the kimono tugged at her body with each stride she took.

"Kouga." She said in a sing-song voice as she began to circle him.

"Ka-Kagome." Kouga responded as she stopped behind him and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his back.

A small shiver went down Kouga's back.

"You want me don't you?" She asked in a low seductive voice. Kouga gulped before he slowly nodded.

Kagome chuckled and walked around to face him.

"Then come and take me." She ordered. "Take me now Kouga. As your one and only woman. A treasure that no other demon male or human can take from you. Not without a fight." She continued.

And Kouga was about to comply when suddenly Kagome fazed from view. Kouga soon began to panic.

'Where had she gotten to?' He thought frantically.

Desperately he looked around him for any signs of his little future miko. Suddenly a squeal from Kagome sounded off and a rattle of the bush behind Kouga got his attention.

"Kagome!" He shouted.

Kougaran to try and help Kagome, but when he got there the site he saw made him wanna hurl.

There in front of him was Inuyasha, his all time revel, ravishing _HIS _Kagome. And the worst part was that Kagome looked like she was enjoying the half-breeds actions.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted, but it seemed that she was too deep in pleasure that she couldn't hear him. Kouga began to growl menacingly.

"Why you dog shit! If you don't leave my Kagome alone!" Kouga said darkly.

"Or you're going to do what?" A voice came from behind him.

Kouga jumped away and looked to the owner of the voice, though he doubted what he was seeing.

"Ka..gome?" Kouga questioned. Kouga looked from the Kagome that was with Inuyasha back to the one from before confused.

"Don't be alarmed my darling. This is but only a warning of what could happen. Just as long as it took for you to answer my call could also be in reality all the time he needs to take me away from you." The Kagome in front of him said as she gestured with her head to the half-breed demon who was done with the Kagome he was with.

He held her close to him, his golden eyes staring hard and emotionless at him.

"Oh Kouga I wanted to be with you, but you took so long to physically claim me so I moved on." The Kagome in Inuyasha's arm said as she hugged herself closer to Inuyasha's form. Inuyasha in response growled protectively as he dare to look down at Kagome and then return his cold gaze back to him.

"Bullshit! I've told Dog Turd you were my woman!" Kouga yelled.

"Don't yell at her! Besides you didn't actually make a move to make the statement true because now she belongs to me." Inuyasha stated, his face pitching with anger. He moved his hand to brush off a strand of Kagome's hair to show him the mark he made on Kagome's shoulder showing she was rightfully his.

"**Why you**!" Kouga screamed as he was about to punch Inuyasha when his image and the image of the Kagome in his arms disappeared too.

"What the..." "Like I said my dear wolf this isn't real. It's a warning on what could happen. If you don't claim me soon then you'll lose me forever to the half-breed you despise the most." The Kagome in the white kimono said as she had once again appeared behind him, pulling him into an embrace as he growled at her words

"I refuse to lose you to Dog Breath. I swear on my grave Kagome I will mark you as mines and when I do I promise you won't regret being with me. I'll make you feel 100 times better than ole' mutt face ever made you feel." Kouga vowed.

"Then why are you sitting here doing nothing? Get up and claim me once and for all." Kagome said before she finally vanished with the other images.

_Back to reality..._

Kouga sprung up from the little nap he wastaking under a tree. He stretched and groaned as he got up.

"How long was I out for?" He asked himself as he looked to the sky. It was almost morning now. He couldn't really remember, but as soon as he cleared his head he remembered.

He was guarding Kagome.

His hunting wolves had returned to the cave last night saying while on their hunt they had saw Inuyasha abandon Sister Kagome and her friends in their sleep unprotected. Immediately hearing that he had dashed off into the night in search for Kagome's camp and stood guard around them until Dog Turd showed up again.

And when he finally did come back he had managed to sneak off undetected and ran a while until finally he stopped to nap after watching his beloved sleep peacefully during the night.

"The pack should be fine without me for now, but I should return now and leave out for Kagome later on." Kouga thought out loud.

He thought about the dream he had and how he didn't want that...that nightmare to become real. He looked off into the direction of where Kagome's camp was and then toke off back toward's his Den.

* * *

It was sunrise now and Inuyasha and his friends awoke to the bright sun rays cheerfully. But for some reason all throughout the morning Kagome had been sneezing.

:sneeze: "Kagome that's the 5th time you've sneezed this morning. Are you sure you're not feeling ill?" Sango asked. "No...no I'm fine. I feel fine. There's not even anything funny smelling in the air that's making me sneeze. I don't know what it is." Kagome answered as she resumed rolling up her sleeping bag.

"Well you now what they say. When you sneeze someone can't get you off of their minds of you or they're talking about you behind your back." Miroku .

* * *

Author's Note- Well that's the end of this chapter. Please R&R and remember this is my first Kouga and Kagome fic so if I suck forgive me. 


	2. Determination

_**One Thing**_

**__**

_**2) Determination**_

****

Kouga ran into the den shock to see everyone awake sitting against the walls of the den tensed.

'What's going on?' Kouga thought alarmed. Just as Kouga was about to voice his question, Hakaku came running down the aisle of wolf demons squacking his name.

"Kouga!" "What is it?" Kouga asked once his friend stopped singing his name. "Your…your…"

"What! My what?" Kouga yelled growing impatient. It took Hakaku a moment for he stopped to catch his breath.

"The Royals are here Kouga." Hakaku said slowly as he eyed his leader for any reaction.

Kouga's mouth fell opened, then abruptly shut and he gulped.

'Oh no. Not them…Not now.' Kouga thought as sure enough the bold scent of royals lingered in the air fresh as ever.

* * *

_With Kagome and friends..._

"You're not going anywhere and that's final!" Inuyasha shouted scaring off a few birds from the sheer volume.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk. I just wanna go home!" Kagome yelled back.

Currently Inuyasha and everyone where traveling a little until they found a villeage. Now they were heading back into the forest and Kagome was trying to go home.

Miroku sighed.

"Won't those two ever find something else to argue about?" He asked looking to Sango and Shippo.

"That's unlikely." Sango breathed answering Miroku's question. "You'd think by now this would be the last thing they fought about." Little Shippo replied.

"Look Inuyasha it's been almost two weeks and nothings happen. What's another 3 days of nothing gonna do?" Kagome tried to reason. Inuyasha growled, but said nothing further. He continued to walk ahead of everyone not even looking back at them.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara just stood and watched Inuyasha keep marching forward until he yelled over his shoulder.

"Are you all gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come on. Kagome if you wanna go home then fine, but you go on your own. And no one is gonna help you. And trust me during this time of year you don't wanna go all alone." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome growled viciously, but Sango and Miroku covered her mouth and pushed her forward.

"Shh Kagome. We'll wait until night fall and take you home." Sango whispered in her ear.

* * *

_With Kouga..._

"How could you turn her down! Kouga you need a mate and you need one soon!" A female's voice yelled. Her voice echoing off the stone walls of the private chambers in Kouga's den.

"Mother calm down." Kouga tried to reason. "Kouga darling you can't go mateless for the rest of your life. The poor girl came back to her pack nearly in tears because you turned her down." Kouga's mother said sternly as she silenced him with her dark forest green eyes.

"Your mother is right Kouga. When we talked to Ayame, the child said that you were already interested in another, yet I have failed to se where this other woman is." A deep male voice spoke suddenly.

The male was huge. He was tall and had big well defined muscles. He had long flowing black hair and deep penetrating black eyes. There was a faint scar on his right check which he had earned from battle. And his clothes were of fur the same shade of black as his hair and along his waist was a seathed sword and a knive.

"Oh you mean Kagome?" Kouga blurted out loud, then quickly slapped himself upside his head mentally as he just realized he said her name out loud.

"And who is this Ka…go…me?" His mother retorted, saying Kagome's name as if it were hard to pernounce.

"Trust me mother even if I explained her to you, you still wouldn't know who she is." Kouga stated trying to save himself the trouble he knew that was going to come if he explained to his mother he fell for a human miko. Especially a miko who sepecializes in taking out most demons.

"Kouga you do know we won't be returning to the lands until you've found yourself a mate this mating sesion." Kouga's father said to his son, already nowing what he was up too.

"Father I'm not trying to kick you guys out." Kouga snapped. 'Though it would be nice if you all leave now.' Kouga thought bitterly.

Kouga'a father only chuckled amused at his son knowingly as he leaned against the stone wall.

"Look son if you want us to go that bad then we shall leave, but hear this. Your mother and I shall be returning to you the week of the full mating moon. Should you not claim this Kagome girl then you shall come back to the mountains with us and claim Ayame wether you want to or not. Then you shall watch over both your den and her own." His father stated as he stood signalling his words were final.

By this time Kouga was growling in frustration.

"You can't do that!" Kouga yelled. The ends of his fur stood up striaght now with anger.

"Kouga dear we are only doing what is best for you and the pack. You know this honey." His mother said trying to calm him down.

"Kouga my son this is only just a wake up call to you. You need an heir and your mother and I aren't getting any younger and before we die it would be nice to see our son with a mate." He father reasoned.

"And even better to see some grand pups too. All fine young wolf demons as strong as you." His mother added.

Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Kouga. I help get you into this world and I'll damn sure 'nough take you out if needbe." His mother retorted. Kouga sighed.

"But why must I be rushed?" Kouga tried using a different approach as he escorted his parents out.

"Because you had nearly 10 years or so to find someone and you refused to do so." His father answered him as he turned back into his wolf form, as well as Kouga's mom, and both demons took off down the cliff of the entrance to Kouga's den.

As the figures of his parents left his sight and he was sure they were out of hearing shot he turned around swiftly.Growling dangerously he punched the stone wall to his right side and the rock around his fist caved in shortly before his fist made contact. Then when his fist did meet the stone it crack upwards, little pebbles dotting the ground.

"Damnit!" He cried.

* * *

_With Kagome and friends..._

Nightfall soon captured the souls of the feudal era. Sleep dancing its mezmerizing waves over the tired tyrants, beasts, and humans alike.

InuYasha climbed up in his perch on a tree that overlooked the campsite of his friends. Silently through the vails of his bangs he watched the group of humans and little demons around the campfire giggling and laughing as they shared jokes and what not. Enjoying the other's company.

"Hey you mind toning it down a bit! Some of us are _TRYING_ to SLEEP!" InuYasha yelled angrily hoping that would send them to bed faster so he could leave already. He couldn't waste time waiting on them. He had better things to do.

From below on the ground Shippo snorted defiantely at InuYasha's rude outbrust and the others quited their conversation to a low murmur.

"Exactly what is his problem anyway. He seems a little more PMSish than normal if you catch my drift Sango." Kagome joke as she slightly elbowed Sango who's face was turning red trying to contain her laughter.

Miroku not understanding the joke just simply tried not to get it and answer the question.

"I believe it's the time of year again."

"Time of year? What do you mean?" Kagome asked completely lost. "Oh you mean you don't know Kagome?" Sango asked completely shocked.

Kagome only shook her head 'no'.

"Well you see every year there is a point in time were a certain mass or speices of demon go into a period called 'Mating Session' and I'm guessing the name itself is self explanitory?" Sango informed.

Kagome wore a bewildered face, but she shook her head in understandence.

'Man to think that InuYasha actually has to go through something like.' Kagome thought as she brought her gaze from the dancing flame to InuYasha supposedly 'sleeping form' up in the tree. She then shook her head dismissing the thought.

"Well we better put this fire out if we're going to try and sneak you out of the prison ward's ever watchful gaze." Miroku said as he poured the bowl of water over the fire putting it out as Kagome got into her sleeping bag and Sango got out both their own prespective covers. Shippo and Kirara snuggled up close and a sleepy silence filled the air around them.

InuYasha could here them mumbling, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

'Damn it all! Just go to sleep already!' He thought bitterly. He then felt someone gazing at him. And when he cracked his one eye open he saw Kagome looking at him.

'Oh no! Do she think I'm awake?' InuYasha begain to panic.

Then suddenly she shook her head and looked away finally and InuYasha relaxed some. After a few more exchanges the group finally laid down to rest and after waitng a few more hours InuYasha disappear into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

A/N- So what do you guys think Inu head is up to? Do you think Kagome' s travel to the Bone Eaters Well will be safe (hint hint ) And what of Kouga's little issue?

Well Find all the asnwers to your questions and more on the next chapter of One Thing!

Thank You List

I would like to thank the following list of people for reviewing this story:

Sango-no-kawaii (ff) I'm glad you love the story so far

Fatal feline (mm) I'm glad you likey

LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr (ff) Thank you very much.

Lhuntathraeil (ff) yeah l know. I wanted to write something different and new.

Rykuta (ff) I'm glad you likey and thank you!

AngleCat Hellfire (ff) I'm glad you likey!

Inuandkogalover101 (ff) Thank you and I hope you got my review for Dragon Days.

Black-roses23 (ff) Thank you

Crunchie Lettuce (ff) yes ma'am! Glad you love me story.

Socks-The-Kitsune (ff) Thanks for reviewing

i-wish-I-was Kagome (ff) Did this chapter help?

AngelMiko69 (ff) I'm glad you likey.

Kate (ff) Thank you!

Amunett (ff) Thanks, but you know the spelling errors aren't all my fault. Sometimes my computer changes things after I type them.

Snow.fantasy (ff) Thanks for reviewing

Youko'sVixen (ff) I know don't he? Yeah in a way or prespective that is true.

o.O twistidcandi O.o (ff) Only because it's the intro. I'm glad you likey.

Nichole Hibiki (ff) Okay…Thanks for reviewing

Kagome15 (ff) Thanks for reviewing

Koriina (ff) I'm glad you likey

mT96 (ff) Thank you

Lyn (ff) Thanks for reviewing.

I would like to thank ALL of you for reviewing. That was BY FAR THE most reviews I EVER received for a first chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this chapter.

And also just to let you now there is an Inuyasha Fanfic Contest going on at this site called Anime Planet. The web URL is and the contest can be about any couple including this one and any universal theme. Just check out the site for more info on it!

Or to save to just look up Animeworldgoddess as an author on this site and click on her bio and use the homepage link there to get to her site.

Bye for now!


	3. Promise of the Wolf

A/n- I'm back: Mironicka ducks down missing rotten tomato to her face: Hey I'm sorry about the long wait everyone. Computer issues and I was out of town for the LONGEST! I thought I would never get back.

But anyway I have a beta reader now and so I'm gonna go back and fix as much as I can from chapters one and two and then my new beta will clean up the rest. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now and I have an extra update coming up soon! I promise to update this before the end of this month!

_**One Thing**_

_Chapter 3: Promise of the Wolf_

_With Kouga_

"Damnit!" Kouga yelled as he ran along side a group of wolves.

'I swear when I get my hands on that mangy mutt I'm a beat him so bad…' Kouga's thoughts trailed as he and his wolves stopped at where Kagome's camp was suppose to be, but only found it to be deserted.

Kouga had some of his wolves up front began to sniff the air for any trails.

'Damn!' Kouga cursed in his head.

"Of course when you really need dog face he's gone." Kouga said as he crossed his arms.

Kouga was really getting ticked off more and more by the second. And not only that but worried too.

Worried about Kagome that is.

Around the area they were staying at it was crawling with all kinds of demons under the influence of primal instincts. Most in witch actually posed as a threat to them even if InuYasha was there.

"Listen all of you we're going to split up!" Kouga called to his four legged beasts. "You two I want to go ahead of us and start looking for Kagome. If you find her or any trace of her give off a howl and I'll come to you.

Should the possibility come I'm out of ear shout one you stay were you are and the other comes in search for me and if you run into Dog Turd then at least lead him to her so he can protect her until I can get there." Kouga instructed to the two wolves he pointed at.

Both wolves sat down and listened to Kouga. When he finished they nodded their heads and with his signal headed off in the forest first.

"Now for the rest of you. Fan out and scoop the area but don't stray too far from me!" Kouga yelled as he began running off near where the two wolves from before took off at. The remaining wolves howled in unison and then followed to do their leaders bidding.

* * *

_With Sango and others_

"Where could InuYasha be at?" Shippo cried while Sango took down another demon with her huge boomerang.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't get here soon we'll be in big trouble!" Miroku shouted back as he fought off two demons with his staff.

"Sango watch out!" Shippo warned as he saw a demon coming to attack Sango from behind.

"Fox fire!" A puff of green fire soon appeared and hit the demon in time to save Sango.

Sango turned around to see the demon fall down dead from Shippo's attack.

"Thanks Shippo." Sango said as she bent down to pick him up.

Miroku was currently fighting the last two demons until he killed one and the other slipped away moving to attack Sango and Shippo.

"Watch out!" Miroku called as he threw his staff and it pierced the last spider demon in its abdomen, pinning it to the ground before Sango's feet. The demon shrilled in pain before slowly dying.

"Are you two okay? Miroku asked as he came running over to them. "We're fine I guess." Sango said as she looked around her at all the dead spider demon.

"We had better get going before more of those spiders come." Shippo stated as his little ears detected the sounds of something coming. "Do you hear something?" Sango asked worried.

"Yeah and it sounds like more of those demons are coming!" Shippo cried. "Calm down Shippo we can't go around without remaining calm." Miroku preached.

"Shippo is right though we have to get out of here. And besides we have to find Kagome and Kirara. I had Kirara take off with Kagome to try and get her away and keep her safe." Sango said as she began running off in the direction she had sent Kirara off on.

"Point taken." Miroku stated as he ran off following Sango.

"Don't leave me!" Shippo wailed as he had jumped out of Sango's arms moments ago.

* * *

_With Kagome_

"OH NO!" Kagome yelled as the last demon bird she had been fighting sent an attack towards her and Kirara.

Kirara growled in pain as the attack hit her. In a last effort to keep the bird from coming back to finish off the job Kagome sent one last enchanted arrow towards it. The arrow pierced its one wing taking it cleanly off.

The bird cried in pain as it began to glide down to the ground trying to flap the remaining wing to slow down its crash course.

She then felt as Kirara began to nose dive down towards the ground, unable to stop their growing decent.

Kagome screamed again all the way down as she hugged onto the fire cat as long as she could until they were both separated by the contact of the treetops.

Though Kirara took most of the impact Kagome landed on the ground with a hard thump and slipped into unconsciousness.

Just as Kagome had landed two wolves of Kouga's pack just arrived scouting for her. When they finally noticed Kagome there on the ground knocked out they trotted up to her quickly, sniffing at her to make sure she wasn't dead.

After confirming she was still alive, one wolf sat down near Kagome and began to howl into the night signaling for Kouga and the others to come.

Meanwhile the other wolf ran off back into the woods to look for help just like Kouga told him to.

The wolf with Kagome stopped howling for a moment as his ears twitched as he was listening for any response.

He looked down at Kagome, who had blood trailing out of her mouth, and seeing her condition immediately began howling again. 10 minutes later a response howl sounded and the wolf stopped and looked back down at Kagome.

She looked paler than before and the wolf got frantic sending out an extra howl to alert the others to hurry. Then he looked back down at Kagome and started licking her face trying to gain any response from her.

* * *

_With Sango and others_

"Did you hear that you guys?" Shippo asked as he stopped running scared.

Sango and Miroku followed suite and began to look around them.

"What was that?" Miroku asked aloud. "It sounded like wolves." Sango said as she gripped the handle to her boomerang. "Yeah I agree." Shippo replied as he heard the noise again.

"Don't tell me we're in wolf territory now!" Miroku exclaimed in disbelief.

"No Miroku… It sounds like someone is in trouble." Shippo replied trying to decode the message.

"Do you think it could be Kagome and Kirara or do you think it's a fellow wolf?" Miroku asked Shippo. "I don't now….The message stopped." Shippo answered finally after a silence crept over them.

"We had better get going and find Kirara and Kagome before any more demons show." Sango stated warningly. "We might be intruders on someone's territory and the demon group might blame us if it turns out to be one of their own that is hurt." She added.

"Right! Let's get going." Miroku said as he walked closer to Sango. "Don't worry Sango I won't let anything harm you. You can count on me to protect you." Miroku said as he began to gently caress her butt.

Sango's eyebrow twitched while she readied her slapping hand and knocked him upside the head hard.

Miroku got knocked so hard he fell down on the ground, Shippo standing above his head arms crossed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Miroku muttered. "Humph. Serves you right for not including me on your list to protect." Shippo replied as he walked up towards Sango who had already begun to storm off.

As soon as it dawned on Miroku that Sango was leaving him he jumped up and began running after Sango and Shippo.

"Hey you guys! Come on!" Miroku yelled as he ran after them.

* * *

_With Kouga_

"KAGOME!" Kouga yelled worriedly as he ran to her side.

Kirara had recovered from her nasty attack and fall and had stumbled over to the wolf and Kagome. After she was sure that the wolf wasn't going to hurt Kagome she lay down against a nearby tree and the wolf moved Kagome onto Kirara's soft and warm body.

"Kagome." Kouga rushed as he bent down and cupped her face in his hands. He gently moved strands of her hair off her face while beckoning her to awake.

For a moment it seemed Kagome was coming to and she opened her eyes barely. As she looked up to the sound of the voice for a moment she hallucinated it was InuYasha.

"Inu….Y-yasha." She whispered trying to lift a hand up to him, but her hand fell short of Kouga's face and she slipped back into her dark reverie.

'No…..She….She couldn't have.' Kouga thought sadly.

"How could you mistake me for him?" Kouga said aloud to himself.

With his right index finger he stroked the side of her cheek. Then suddenly he became angry as he stopped touching Kagome and abruptly stood up.

He was mad, no…No he was beyond mad….He was pissed.

A heated aura began to engulf him and his fellow wolf demons and Kirara could sense it.

'Damn you InuYasha! Damn you!' He thought. "DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID MUT! DO YOU HEAR ME? **WHERE WERE YOU**?" Kouga shouted his aggravation.

The majority of the wolves yelped and jumped back from Kouga as he outwardly cursed InuYasha for allowing _HIS_ Kagome to get injured so badly. He also cursed him for plaguing a spell over her to make her think it was he who was there by her side and not him, Kouga.

"I swear to you Kagome. I'm going to take care of you and nurse you back to health. And if you let me I will not only show you, but I'll prove to you my love for you. I'll never let you get hurt like this. I'll never leave you alone and I'll never let InuYasha come anywhere near you so that he can cause you only pain." Kouga vowed to the unconscious miko.

"I_ WILL_ show you darling I'm the better mate and I'll make you mines….There's no way in hell I'll give Dog Breath the chance to take you from me." He growled as his fists tightened and memories of his nightmare flooded through his mind. Haunting images striking his already distressed mind.

Kouga then shook his head. Now was not the time. He bent down and picked up Kagome's lithe form off of Kirara.She eyedKouga the timeand he noticed.

"Go get your human friends. I'll need some of their assistance." Kouga replied, not really liking the idea of asking for help from humans. But he knew they were friends of Kagome and they might know something to help Kagome heal faster. Kirara nodded her head at him and weakly made it to her feet.

She then proceeded to taking off into the sky in search of Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Kouga watched Kirara take off. Then he retured his attention to the woman in his arms.

He repositioned Kagome in his arms so that she laid in his arms bridal style. A wind blew by picking up Kouga's high pony tail and swaying Kagome's hair so that it felt like it was tickling his arms.

"My love I'll never let you go." Kouga whispered down to her before he took off back in the direction of his den, expecting his wolves to follow him.

**STOP HERE!**

A/N- Okay yeah I finally updated, but wait a minute I have another one coming at ya'll to make up for the long wait. It should only take me a week or two. Maybe somewhere in the middle. I thank everyone for their patience!

Thank Yous/ Q&A

Snow.fantasy (Thanks)

Ookamimata (Thanks)

Crunchie Lettuce (Thank you bunches! Sorry I couldn't fufill the update request though.)

O2 (Yeah that's way I found a beta reader. Thanks for helping me!)

i-wish-i-was-kagome (You're welcome!)

Nichole Hibiki (Yeah that's why my fic is under the couple pairing it is. And it is kind of sad how Kouga gets treated like a pup. I should lighten up on him….Nah!)

Susan (Hey I love to email people. Sorry if I couldn't do it before, but know I have time!)

mT96 (Thanks!)

lyn (Thanks)

Amunett (Sorry I'm ruled by my life! Whatever time I have left is meant for writing.)

mychelle 79 (I agree and that's why my story is under the pairing.)

Tiger Princess 1 (Sorry!)

JadedDemon (We'll see. Thanks!)

AmayaGinKagome (Cool a loyal fan! Neat!)

Nebel Engel (Thanks!)

CultKagome and Sesshoumaru (Thanks!)

missy1516 (Thanks)

Voice (I loved your review, it made me laugh! Thanks!)

KougasGrl1188 (Thanks!)

Kawaii Aku (Yeah thanks!)

Jahseemun (Thanks)

Twilight Fox Angel (Thanks. Sorry about update request.)

TheLightIintheDarkness (Thanks. Sorry about update request)

**2x** Sakurablossomskxk (Did this answer your question a little bit? Maybe in the next update then.)

chi lee (Thanks, sorry about update request)


	4. My Healer

A/n: Well how about that I kept my promise!

_**One T**__**hing**_

_4) My Healer_

"Hey you guys I'm getting tired." Shippo huffed as he leaned against a tree.

Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement. They had been running and searching for Kagome and Kirara with little success. Along the way they narrowly escaped encounters with demons and from all the running they had done they were becoming quite fatigued.

"I hope we can find those two soon." Miroku said as he wiped his brow.

"You and me both. The sun is going to rise soon and we've lost Kagome _and _Kirara." Sango said looking up at the sky.

It was becoming even darker than before signaling the impending sunrise.

"And what would really be bad is if InuYasha finds us and finds out Kagome's missing." Shippo threw into the conversation.

"That's not even covering the reason why she left camp and how we got separated." Miroku added on.

Everyone just sighed.

The thought of InuYasha finding out everyone left camp and then going searching for them in a blazing rage came to their minds. Plus on top of all of that they thought of his anger that was sure to come when he discovered Kagome was missing and why.

That would be one demon hybrid they didn't want to be around when that happened. Sango shook her head while Miroku sighed and Shippo cringed.

"We have to find them fast you guys." Sango said as Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement.

Then suddenly a roar could be heard overhead followed by the appearance of a flying fire cat.

"Kirara!" Sango cried.

Kirara looked down as she caught the sound of her name and saw Sango and the others below with her. She roared again before she turned around and landed before the group.

"Boy is it great to see you Kirara." Shippo said as he came up to her while she transformed back into her kitten form. Kirara was extremely tired and needed a break.

"Kirara are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly as she scooped Kirara into her arms.

The fire cat nodded weakly at her in response.

"Kirara I'm glad to see you're well, but where is Kagome?" Miroku asked as he knelt down next to Sango his gazed fixed on the roughed up looking cat.

Kirara meowed a response and Shippo translated.

"What!" Shippo cried.

"What did she say Shippo, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she watched horror spread across Shippo face.

"Kirara said that while she and Kagome were escaping they bumped into a flock of bird demons. They had fought all of them off except for one that managed to wound her. She and Kagome fell to the ground, but Kagome was separated from her when she landed." Shippo finished.

"Oh no Kagome! We have to find her! We have to go look for her!" Sango said on the brink of hysterics. But she felt Kirara shake her head 'no' against her chest and Sango looked down at Kirara confused.

"What do you mean no Kirara? We have to find Kagome and make sure she's alright!" Sango said to her.

"Maybe there's more to the story." Miroku suggested and Kirara nodded her head.

She started to meow again and Shippo once again interpreted what she had said.

"Okay you guys she said that a little while later when she woke up she had went searching for Kagome and found her." "Then why isn't she with her?" Miroku interrupted.

"Well, one of Kouga's wolves was with Kagome. She was too weak to try and take Kagome away so she laid down and had the wolf bring Kagome over to her since Kagome was unconscious. Later after that Kouga showed up and took Kagome back to his den. But before he left he sent her to get us and go there to help."

"Quick we have to get to Kouga's Den." Miroku said when Shippo was done.

"But how? Kirara's too weak to carry us all." Sango replied defensively.

"And I can't hold that much weight either." Shippo informed before they suggested he shape shift. "And besides what about InuYasha? We all just can't leave without him knowing." Shippo added.

"You know he does have a point." Miroku said as he placed a finger to his chin.

"Then what do we do?" Sango asked confused and frustrated at the same time. "I know!" Miroku said as he snapped his fingers together.

"Okay listen to this you guys. Shippo you go back to camp. Me and Sango will take you back to camp with Kirara and you two will stay there while me and Sango go to Kouga's Den and check on Kagome. After we're sure on Kagome's conditions Sango will stay behind and I'll come to camp." Miroku said.

"But what if InuYasha comes back to camp before you can get back? And how are you two going to get there so fast and back?" Shippo inquired. "Now that I think about it, it is a long journey if you're traveling on foot at a mortals pace." Sango stated aloud.

Kirara lifted up her tired form and leapt out of Sango's arms and transformed into her big fire cat form.

"Kirara no! You're too tired!" Sango protested. But Kirara wouldn't hear it as she shook her head 'no' at Sango a second time and growled out loud.

"Sango she wants to take you and Miroku there. I can stay behind and cover for you all if InuYasha comes back and after Miroku checks on Kagome really fast she'll bring him back here." Shippo spoke.

"I don't know you guys this all sounds too messy." "Trust us Sango nothing will go wrong." Miroku reassured as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sango looked down at the ground still unsure, but still nodded her head in approval.

* * *

_With InuYasha..._

'It's almost sunrise…I'd better hurry.' InuYasha thought as he quickly jumped out of the stream he was standing in and started off towards the camp.

"Kagome's going to be so surprised with what I have to tell and show her." He said aloud as he jumped up in a tree and leapt tree branch to tree branch finding it faster than running bare foot.

'Soon Kagome…Soon the truth about us will come forth.' InuYasha thought as he continued his journey. A smirk dared to grace his face as his mind raced on with vivid imaginative images of Kagome's shock.

For the past few weeks there was something he was planning, something he had been scheming his head and was soon about to expose to Kagome that he was sure was going to change her life forever.

'Soon Kagome.' InuYasha thought again.

* * *

_With Kouga..._

Kouga rushed into the den with his wolf comrades howling and barking to alert the other wolf clan members to come forth.

Kouga went to his designated corner and laid Kagome gently down on his pallet of soft furs. As he straightened his back and turned around to see just about all of the pack standing behind him.

He looked around at all the worried faces and little ones trying to poke their heads through the adults' legs to see what the problem was. Comments of shock and wonder attacked Kouga's ears and once everyone noticed he was waiting on them to hush they silenced down and waited for Kouga to explain.

"Everyone listen up! I know tonight a lot of you are really tired and/or are hungry and would wish to sleep or find something to eat. But now is not the time to rest or eat at the moment. Kagome has been injured and needs immediate attention to her wounds." He began.

"As I watched and heard you I'm sure the majority of you want to know what happened to her. In due time I will explain, but right now I need all of your help to nurse Kagome back to health. Her life is dangling right now and we can't waste anymore time, got that?" Kouga finished.

Everyone nodded their head and a few barks and low howls sounded.

"Good! I need a few of you to stand guard at the front of the den. Two humans should come here to help Kagome, but at all cost **DO NOT** let InuYasha anywhere near her. I also need a group of you to go down to the river and get water. The rest of you should either be hunting for food for all of us or making the herbal medicine we make for our cuts." Kouga ordered.

After issuing his orders the den was then buzzing with wolves running to and fro, trying to accomplish the tasks their leader had given them.

"So what happen Kouga? How did Sister Kagome get in such a bad state?" Ginta, a short gray haired wolf demon, asked as he stood to the left of Kouga helping him move the fur pleats more comfortably around Kagome.

Kouga growled as he looked at Ginta.

"Please Kouga don't hurt him! He didn't' mean anything by it honest!" Hakaku shouted as he came in the middle of them.

"Right!" Ginta reassured as he threw his hands up defensively.

"I said I would explain **later**!" Kouga replied while trying not to hurt his best friend.

* * *

With Sango and others... 

"There it is! Kouga's den is just below!" Sango shouted behind her to Miroku, pointing at the location.

"I see!" Was all Miroku said as Kirara moved to land down at the mouth of the entrance.

Once they landed Miroku and Sango both climbed off of Kirara and headed up to the den, but were soon stopped by two wolves growling fiercely.

"Wo! Now wait a minute…:gulp: We didn't come here to start any trouble." Miroku said with a smile on his face trying to claim down the growling wolves.

"Miroku!" Sango whispered harshly to him. "What?" He replied. "Look!" Sango answered as she pointed at the other wolves that now joined their friends and had circled them completely with her fingers.

Miroku sighed.

"You would think we wouldn't have to fight to see our friend if her rescuer invited us." Miroku commented as he slowly eased his way so that he and Sango where back to back.

"You could say that again." Sango said as she eyed one wolf.

"Hey! Cut that out! I told all of you that they would come!"

Sango and Miroku turned their heads and looked at Kouga who had just saved them from having to fight off his wolves.

Kouga stood at the head of the cave. He was holding a wooden basket of steaming hot water and he was glaring down at his four legged friends.

"You two follow me." Kouga ordered as he turned his back and entered his cave.

Slowly and carefully Sango and Miroku took tentative steps passed the wolves and hurried into the cave. Along the way other wolf members of Kouga's den stopped whatever task they were doing to watch as the two of them made their way to see Kagome.

By the time they caught up with Kouga, Kagome's pale and bruised body was the first thing to capture their eyes before Kouga's gaze.

"Oh my! Kagome!" Sango shouted as she made her way over to her ill looking friend.

"She was far worse when I found her. She's actually come a long way, though I think it's because of her strong spiritual powers." Kouga said as he took a seat on the opposite side of Kagome from where Sango was.

"Dear Kami." Miroku muttered as he watched Sango delicately stroke Kagome's wet hair off of her sickly pale white face.

Kagome's uniform shirt sleeve was cut all the way up her arm to reveal her bruised arms and you could see faint scars. Then as his eyes trailed down her body he noted the bruises on her legs.

Sango tried to move Kagome onto her lap, but Kouga's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"What's the problem?" Sango asked hotly while she was fighting back tears.

Kouga narrowed his eyes but said nothing about her lashing.

"She has a broken bone…It would be unwise to move her." Kouga informed. Hearing Kouga say broken bone made Sango immediately distance herself from Kagome and stand beside Miroku.

"Miroku this wasn't suppose to happen!" She wailed as she willingly allowed herself to hug him and cry into his chest. For a moment Miroku was in shock, but soon slowly wrapped his arms around her, patting her head gently.

"Do you or her know of anyway to help heal Kagome?" Kouga asked quietly as he stood and walked near Miroku and Sango.

Miroku looked up at him, Sango still crying on his chest.

"To be honest Kagome was the one who knew medicine. She had some from her time, but she's the only one who can read the labels on the bottles." "So there is no one else that can help her with some medicine? I had already put some on her cuts and a majority of them just went away thanks to it." Kouga replied while stealing a quick glance at Kagome..

"There is someone else, but it would take us a day and a half to get to them." Miroku said.

Sango suddenly stopped crying as she realized who Miroku was talking about. She sniffled a few times before she turned in his embrace to look Kouga in the eye.

"Kaede, a village priestess, in a town not too far from here can help us. She would need time to collect the medicine she needs, but I can bring her here as fast as I can." She replied as she rubbed her nose that was red from her intense crying.

"Very well then. I will need you to get this priestess you speak of… Kagome needs all the help she can get." Kouga spoke as he turned around completely to look at Kagome.

"Miroku…She didn't deserve this. She just wanted to go home." Sango cried softly.

"Shush. Sango crying about this isn't going to help Kagome right now. We need to be strong…for Kagome's sake we need to be strong." Miroku reassured. "But this shouldn't have happened!" Sango shouted her eyes widening with anger.

"We were suppose to protect her! That's one of the main reasons I sent her away with Kirara so that she would be out of harms way! Besides if InuYasha would've just stopped being so damn stubborn with Kagome wanting to go home in the day; she wouldn't have tried and seek out in the middle of the night to go home!" Sango exploded.

Kouga was doing his best to try and not eavesdrop, but when he heard Sango mention InuYasha's name and then what went along with it he lost it.

"You mean to tell me he wouldn't let her go where it was _safe_ for _her_ to be during the _daylight _when the travel and commute was _easier_ ! Let alone safer?" Kouga shouted in rage.

"Yes." Sango answered hesitantly as she nodded her head wiping away her tears. "He was so determined to find any sign of Naraku or a shikon shard that he wouldn't let Kagome go home." Sango finished.

"Then he had told us _not_ to try and help Kagome should she decide to go home on her own." Miroku added thoughtfully to himself, not meaning to say it aloud.

"That bastard!", Kouga growled, "Doesn't he know that sending her home could've prevented this. She needed to be home where it's safe especially during this time of year!" Kouga said completely despising the dog hybrid more than normal.

"Okay look it's like Miroku said before. Us ranting on isn't going to help Kagome." Sango said trying to calm down the Wolf Prince.

Kouga growled fiercely and turned around. Then he just as swiftly turned around again to face them. His eyes blazing with hatred and anger.

"Look…Me and Miroku will go get Kaede and in the meantime you do your best to help keep her alive." Sango continued.

"You don't have to worry. Kagome is in great care with me. She's safer with me right now than she is with Dog-" "I think we get it." Miroku interrupted.

"Look it's almost day break so we had better get a move on." He added to Kouga as he grabbed Sango's arm and half dragged her away from Kagome.

"Miroku!" Sango said harshly to him when they were out of the cave and near Kirara, who had just woken up from a short cat nap.

"What?" He replied. "Why did you do that? Why did you drag me away?" Sango asked heatedly and confused.

"Look I wasn't talking about Kaede back there, but we can use her help too. Remember the half demon we helped along time ago who specialized in medicine herbs?" Miroku questioned.

"You mean the one who was ashamed to come out of his house and stayed with his old mother?" "Yes him! That was who I was talking about." Miroku said.

"But he really is a half a day's journey away." Sango calculated in her head. "Witch is why I want you to take me back to camp and you and Kirara go get his help." Miroku said.

"But how will you going back to InuYasha make things easier?" Sango asked. "I'll buy you and Kagome sometime okay?" Miroku replied.

Sango looked at Miroku perplexed.

"Look if Kagome ever wants to regain conscious and not find either Kouga or InuYasha dead then we must keep the two rivals apart for the moment." Miroku informed.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Sango said as she climbed onto Kirara's back.

"Good then lets hurry and drop me off back at the campsite." Miroku replied taking Sango's offered hand to help him up Kirara.

* * *

_With Kouga…_

As Sango and Miroku left Kouga got fed up again.

'How could he? How could InuYasha be so stupid? Surely he knew Kagome was stubborn and was going to try and go on her own to get home, yet he was so greedy in his quest for the shards that he overlooked her safety out in the woods with roaming demons about.' Kouga thought angrily.

'**_But what about you? You claim to love her yet you left her in the care of your rival! So doesn't part of the blame fall on you too?'_** A little voice nagged him in the inside of his head.

Kouga knelt down next to Kagome's wounded form. He took his hand and gently stroked her hair the same way Sango had done earlier, very delicately.

'Please Kagome open yours eyes, speak a word, do SOMETHING!' Kouga shouted in his mind. Begging her unconscious body with his beautiful forest green/navy blue eyes to show more signs of life than just the steady moving of her chest going up and down.

"Please Kagome." Kouga whispered to her. "You're my life, a part of my soul, an irreplaceable treasure that if I lose I lose it forever." He whispered to her again.

Kouga made sure he was talking low so that no one would over hear him. He was about to open his mouth again to speak, but the sounds of footsteps coming toward him stopped him and he stood in time to be greeted by Hakaku.

"What is it?" Kouga asked demandingly.

Hakaku jumped at his leader's forwardness, but soon recovered.

"I've got news for you Kouga." He stated. "And what news would that be?" Kouga questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"The wolves from the hunting party are back with some food. Would you like something and what should we prepare for Sister Kagome when she wakes?" "I can't even eat right now. And it seems it will be a while before Kagome will wake up, so don't worry about her. I'll go hunting for her." Kouga spoke.

"Okay, the next thing is the monk and demon slayer shall be returning a little later than planned. They say that they've forgotten a friend of theirs that a half breed like InuYasha-" Hakaku stopped as he watched Kouga's face pinch with anger at the mention of InuYasha's name.

"Continue." Kouga grounded out. Hesitantly, because of Kouga's response, did Hakaku finish.

"Well anyway the demon is excellent in medicine herbs and so they will stop by him along the way to the village of the priestess to see if they can get him to help." Hakaku said slowly.

"Anything else?" Kouga asked annoyed. "Well…" Hakaku trailed off.

"Look whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it. Just get out with it already before I pound you into the ground now!" Kouga said coldly, knowing why Hakaku was so reluctant on releasing the last bit of info.

"Yourparentsarecoming!" Hakaku rushed afraid.

"My what?" "Your….parents…are coming back?" Hakaku tried again.

Just then Kouga felt like he had just been shot with an arrow through his heart.

'Kami why don't you just kill me! Save me the trouble of having to go through all this drama and kill me!' Kouga thought as he heard Hakaku say the worse news he could have ever brought to him.

Hakaku watched as a plethora of emotions began to go run wildly around Kouga's eyes, face and aura. First he was angry more than anything, then he was sad, then again annoyed and so much more.

"Look where is Ginta?" Kouga asked trying to calm down. He rushed a hand up to his head and began to rub his temples.

"He's outside the den preparing food." Hakaku answered.

"Tell him to grab some food, and you do the same, then I want you two to go out as messengers and tell my parents_ not_ to come. Remind them they said they would be back by _the week of the full moon_ and it's no where near that time yet." Kouga instructed.

"But are you sure that's wise? I mean Kouga they're-" "Just do as **I** say! My parents well only further complicate everything than help anyone. And besides most, if not, all my attention must be focused on Kagome right now." Kouga reasoned.

Knowing arguing about the issue with his parents wouldn't do any good, Hakaku gave up and sighed in defeat.

"Yes Kouga." Hakaku said still unsure of Kouga's decision.

"On your way out I need you to tell everyone to stay out the den for a while too." Kouga said as he watched Hakaku's back retreat outside.

"Sure thing Kouga!" Hakaku yelled over his shoulders.

When Kouga was sure Hakaku was gone he repositioned himself next to Kagome they way he was before Hakaku came in.

He took her unharmed hand into both of his hands and gave them a slight squeeze before he let one hand roam to her cheek and begin to stroke it gently.

"Kagome everything's going to be alright. I swear to you. Just hang in there. Help is on its way." He whispered to her.

He continued to coax her awake until finally after about half an hour Kouga got a response out of her.

Kagome shook slightly before she opened her eyes. She felt the gentle pats of a cool rag against her forehead. She moaned a little before she tried to open her eyes. When she did manage to open them it was at first very bright to her and she squinted her eyes.

Then as her eyes began to adjust some she noticed the dark male figure above her. She then smiled up at them. Then she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, but not before uttering out a name.

"InuYasha." She said breathlessly.

* * *

A/n- Hey everyone I kept my promise! I did update sooner! Yay! Now all I have to do is update my other stories. :sighs: My work is never done. Oh well, thank you everyone who reviewed. I love you bunches! 

And from now on if you reply in your emails stuff like I love your fic or something just now I'll give your thanks in the author's note at the beginning of every new update so that way for the people who have questions they wanted answered don't have to read an extra page or so trying to find their response.

**Answered Resposes List**

Nicole Hibiki- I don't abandon works unless I give warnings first. So if I take too long to update that just mean's something has come up or I forgot.

DakBug- Yeah I've heard about it and I've seen it updated, but I haven't found the time to check it out. But I really wish to in the future. Thanks you for caring so much about my fic! Me and my story feel loved.

Pointy Objects- Thank you so much. It's harder to write a Kouga and Kagome fanfic without following the same plot theme or same story build as someone else. You know like (just for example :P) Kagome finds out InuYasha is cheating on her with Kikyou, Kagome runs off and something happens where she ends up in Kouga's care…. I could go on for days. So I'm trying not to follow that scheme.


	5. Awaken True Love

**One Thing**

_Chapter 5) Awaken True Love_

Kouga listened in disbelief as Kagome had mistaken him for the hanyou a second time. And each time she did that it was like a slap to the face.

How is it that even though he was one of the first ones to her, the one by her side healing her and the one worrying about her that she could even have the hanyou on the brain?

'Kagome…' Kouga thought almost heart brokenly as he hugged himself to her.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't like the hanyou was helping him with her at this moment. And from the others that just left he found out it was indeed the dogs' fault that she was even in this condition. Anger and resentment began to build within Kouga.

'I knew I shouldn't have left Kagome in his care. I knew it! Kagome I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'

* * *

"Where are they!" InuYasha yelled angrily down at Shippo. Poor Shippo shrieked as he continued to cringe in fear of the now infuriated half breed. 

"They're…at the s-s-s-springs!" Shippo cried trying to cover for everyone. He covered his head with his arms and leapt away from InuYasha.

"No they're not Shippo quite lying to me! I don't hear them and I don't smell their scents in that direction!" InuYasha exclaimed stomping towards the little fox. "So I will ask you one last time Shippo…Where did everyone go? And you better not lie." InuYasha said in a low voice.

Not too long ago he had came back to camp. At first he had bought Shippo's story. But now after a while and no signs of anyone, not even the sound of Miroku getting slapped, InuYasha wanted the truth.

Shippo jumped at InuYasha's demand.

'You guys hurry! I won't be able to hold him off any longer!' Shippo thought afraid.

Sango and Miroku stood a good ways out of InuYasha's senses, though they were still capable of hearing him.

"Miroku, Shippo can't fight InuYasha alone forever." Sango said stating the obvious. "Tell me something I don't know." Miroku muttered.

He was deep in concentration on what the next move would be. And his brain was beginning to hurt from thinking so hard since he was pressed on time.

"Miroku!" Sango slightly yelled as she punched his arm. "Sango please! Look I think we should come clean with InuYasha." Miroku responded.

"Come clean?" Sango repeated looking at Miroku like he was crazy.

"Do you know how InuYasha will react when we tell him that…"

"I know, I know I can imagine that. But what other choice do we have?" Miroku interrupted.

"And how do you think he'll react when we tell him she's with Kouga? And we left her with him? Besides what happened to the plan? You buying time for me and Kagome." Sango questioned.

"Time will still be on your side. You see we won't come fully clean, but clean enough to get InuYasha to help us." Miroku stated as if he was trying to convince himself of what he was saying.

Sango stood still for a moment trying to figure out what he meant. 'He can't be serious!' She thought.

"But should you be right…and this is the last time we see each other before InuYasha kills us in rage…we should take advantage of this time." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hands in his and puckered up his lips to kiss her.

Sango blushed and looked surprised before she freed one of her hands and slapped him in the face.

"Now isn't the time Miroku." She said turning around, her face glowing a violent crimson.

Miroku hit the ground laughing a little, rubbing his sore cheek. "It was worth a try." He said, slowly getting up for everything was spinning.

Once Miroku regained his sense of balance he headed off to InuYasha and Shippo. Sango turned around as she heard Miroku's retreating feet.

"Miroku wait up!" Sango called after him.

With no signs of him slowing down Sango trotted after him. Miroku looked over his shoulder and saw Sango chasing after him, Kirara following.

"No stop!" Miroku said to her making Sango stop. "But why?" She questioned.

"Just go to Kaede's village and get her to the Den. I'm going to see if I can get InuYasha to go to Jinenji's house for us. He's faster and knowing Kagome's in trouble will cut the trip in half." Miroku answered her.

"Oh I get it." Sango said finally understanding.

"Alright, but you need to go now!" Miroku stated as he turned around and began to run off again.

Sango nodded to him and watched him go off before turning around and getting onto Kirara's back heading to the village where Kaede lived.

* * *

Back at the den Kagome laid on the furs Kouga had placed her on. He had gone outside the cave to get some fresh air and also to calm his fried nerves. Though if he had stayed longer the response he had begged and pleaded for were happening. 

Her body began to shake a little and her hand fisted at her side. Sweat began to dot her brow and she started to moan a little, shaking her head as if saying 'no'.

† Flashback/Dream †

Kirara growled as she dodge another one of the bird demons chasing them.

"Take this!" Kagome yelled as she shot another pure arrow at the very demon that had attacked them, hitting it with bulls' eye accuracy and precision.

The bird began to disintegrate once coming in contact with the arrow and what remained fell out of the sky in great clumps of burnt flesh to the ground. But there was another demon behind the one that attacked and was flapping its big black wings toward them.

The demon flew so fast that Kagome didn't have enough time to grab another arrow and shoot it. Her eyes widened in fear and immediately she screamed for Kirara to move faster. But it was already too late.

With one swift powerful attack the bird had hit Kirara and down the fire cat and Kagome went. Kagome tried to hold on to Kirara, but as they continued to go down she felt her grip on the cat loosen more and more until she was completely separated from Kirara.

In the middle of the free fall Kagome turned her head and saw Kirara's hurt form; unconscious and falling limply. Panic began to settle in Kagome's stomach as she felt the force of gravity pulling her closer and closer to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out, the outline of tree tops coming into vision. "INUYASHA! SAVE ME!" She cried again. But no matter how much she cried out for him he never came.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt her body hit the branch of the first tree. Then, like a pine cone falling off its branch, she tumbled down to the forest floor. She bounced off one tree branch to another until she fell to the floor in a heap.

Tears ran from her eyes as the pain was unbearable. She could taste a bit of blood, her blood, on her tongue. One of her arms and one of her legs felt like they were ablaze in sheer pain. She clenched her teeth and rolled over on her side.

Kagome opened her eyes trying to see into the forest night. She only succeeded in viewing what little could be made out in the darkness with blurred vision.

'Where are you InuYasha? I need you.' She thought, whimpering.

With what little energy she had she tried to sit up. But the pain in one of her legs and arm stopped her in her tracks. From the severity of the pain Kagome blacked out…

With no signs that InuYasha would come…

--------

But soon she found herself standing near a waterfall. The sounds of the falling water seemed to snap her out of her trance like state.

It was a mystery to her why she was there and well. The pain was gone; as if the fall never happened.

She looked all around her. The waterfall's water fell into a very beautiful river as so clean and clear that you could see the little fishes. The grass was very green and short, bright colored flowers dotted across the green blanket and far to her right side the beginning of a forest.

Suddenly Kagome felt as if a pair of eyes was on her and she turned in the direction of where she thought they would be. Only what she saw wasn't what she'd expected. For when she had turned she came face to face with…..herself.

Kagome was shocked as she looked on at the person that looked so much like her in a white kimono. The Kagome double smiled back at her and pulled out a pink folding fan and opened it so she could place it before her face to cover her mouth as she spoke.

"You had quite a nasty fall there." She said. "So terrible that your mind created this place for you to escape the pain until your beloved came for you." She added.

"Who are you and where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she took a step forward and looked around her for any sign of the said hanyou.

The Kagome in the kimono chuckled at her and swiftly closed her fan with a soft clap and with the same hand holding it, brought the back of it up to her lips as she continued on chuckling.

"You have no idea who I am and yet the answer is so obvious!" She quickly began to calm down her little amusement as she noticed the confused look on Kagome's face.

"My dear I am you. The Inner you. The inner you with no ties what so ever to our other half, Kikyou." She answered at last. "Every last thought you have is that of my own and every bit of jealousy comes from me. I am your deepest thoughts you push away."

"But…but how? What do you want from me?" Kagome asked growing fearful.

"Do you know how far you fell from the sky to make contact with that tree and the ground?" The other Kagome asked seriously. "Death is a possible repercussion from that accident. And do you know that no matter how long we beg and plead InuYasha will never come!" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Kagome shouted. "InuYasha will or has come for me!"

"You're in denial! InuYasha will not come! Remember what he said in warning you not to go home? Do you remember the little fight you had earlier? Do you remember the way he sounded as if he meant it as he continued walking on, not caring if you followed or not?" The kimonoed Kagome stepped up to the original, closing the distance between them, and begin to walk in a circle around her.

"No stop it!" The original cried as she placed both her hands up to her ears and squeezed her eyes shut much the same way she did during the free fall.

"Stop ignoring me!" The Kagome in the kimono stated as she angrily snatched her hands from her ears.

"Why do we waste our time on someone we don't know how he truly care? Who acts like he doesn't care! If he can't rule how we live then we are nothing more than the dirt beneath his feet. If he can't have the woman he wants then we are his sloppy seconds." She continued.

Again tears formed in Kagome's eyes. Now she knew for a fact this women standing there holding her hands down, forcing her to listen was indeed herself. These were her dark thoughts. The little whispers of doubt in InuYasha's interest of her.

But just because she spoke what Kagome sometimes thought didn't mean she had to cave into her.

"Even if those are my thoughts, I'm in love with InuYasha! I can over look his faults because I love him!"

"His love isn't the love you need!" The other girl shouted. "What if you waste your time worrying so much on InuYasha that the true keeper of your heart is left in the shadows in sorrow."

"InuYasha is the only keeper of my heart." Kagome crossed. "That's where you're wrong!" The other yelled. "You may think that, but you're wrong…There is someone more deserving and he's…" But Kagome could hear no more.

She was waking…

The surroundings around her began to swirl around, slowly at first, to the point it was like a colorful tornado. Kagome stood in what seemed to be the eye of the furiously spinning colors and she watched as the other her cried out 'Not now!' as she began to disappear.

† End †

Now returning to consciousness Kagome blinked her eyes a few times until her blurry vision subsided and she could make out where she was.

Turning her head to one side she found a wooden bucket with a cloth folded over the edge and some bandages. To her other side she saw most of her clothes, plus her bow and arrows. She moved her one hand and felt the fur blanket under and over her. She tried to move her other hand, but it was too painful.

She let out a cry as she tried to sit up and then felt a hand push her down gently back into the furs. Then Kagome heard a calm voice calling her name.

"Kagome…Kagome child…Ye need to take it easy. Calm down child." "Kaede?" Kagome cried. "Yes... it tis me child." The old woman said in a gentle voice.

"Where am I? And where's InuYasha, where is he?" Kaede took a deep breath and looked off to the side of her debating whether or not to tell Kagome.

"Kagome…Thy half-breed demon, InuYasha, isn't here." Kaede half answered. "He…He isn't?" Kagome questioned in a small voice. Memories of her nightmare coming back to her.

"_Do you know how far you fell from the sky to make contact with that tree and the ground?" The other Kagome asked seriously. "Death is a possible repercussion from that accident. And do you know that no matter how long we beg and plead, InuYasha will never come!" She said as she narrowed her eyes._

"I'm afraid he isn't." Kaede confirmed as Kagome blinked back into the conversation at hand.

"Then….where is he? What about the others? Where are they?" Kagome asked beginning to worry.

"Don't worry they are all fine. 'cept for InuYasha, who is nowhere to be found, they have all gone to gather some herbs." Kaede said while adjusting the fur cover hiding Kagome's nudeness.

The old woman remembered being stirred from her sleep by a worried Sango and a fellow village girl. When she heard that Kagome was in really bad shape that was all that needed to be said. She dressed as quickly as she could and joined Sango heading for the Wolf Den.

Kagome remained quiet a moment as she saw a weird expression crossed the elder miko's face before she asked her last question.

"Then where am I?" Kagome asked in a louder voice.

"You're here in my den Kagome." Kagome recognized the owner of the new voice to be Kouga.

He had returned from outside after hearing noises come from inside. Thinking that the old bat was talking to herself or that maybe Kagome had awaken he went to go see for himself. Though he was happy it was that Kagome was awake.

"I'm so glad you're alright Kagome. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." Kouga said as he sat down by her like had down so many times before.

Kagome watched as a look of relief passed over Kouga's face as he made his way to her side.

"How did I get here?" She questioned as Kouga settled beside her.

"He found ye in the forest and brought ye here. I was then called forth and brought here by Sango to help." Kaede answered for Kouga as she moved to get fresh water for Kagome to drink in a wooden dipper.

"Ye must be thirsty." She deducted as Kagome nodded her head and opened her mouth.

Kaede carefully poured some into her mouth. As she swallowed Kouga had placed one of his hands over Kagome's unharmed one and brought it up to his lips so he could kiss the back of it.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll take good care of you and I'll protect you. Nothing will harm you now or ever again so long as I'm here." Kouga vowed to her and then gave her hand a little squeeze of reassurance as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were crying tears.

Again Kagome's mind was attacked by other memory from her nightmare.

"_What if you waste your time worrying so much on InuYasha that the true keeper of your heart is left in the shadows in sorrow?" _

"_InuYasha is the only keeper of my heart." Kagome crossed. "That's where you're wrong!" The other yelled. "You my think that, but your wrong…There is someone more deserving and he's…"_

'Could she have meant…Kouga?' Kagome thought as Kouga brushed away her tears.

A/n- Sorry I took so long people. Really unintentional. Though just incase I hit a dry spell like that I'm working on the next update now as you read this probably. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope I didn't lose too many of you and if there are any errors up there let me know otherwise I have sent this to be edited by my beta.

I wanted to update this thing as soon as possible so bare with me.

I'll personally respond to your reviews unlike how I've done in the past. So if you don't have an account here leave an email address or if you do leave you account name so I can respond to you. Bye for now.

Miro.


End file.
